


My little pony - The curse.

by Magicdragon



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony G3, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicdragon/pseuds/Magicdragon
Summary: Rainbow Dash had a wonderful life with her friends and had done awesome adventures. Everyone knew her.But one day that change as Rainbow Dash feeling something weird inside her. Something wants to come out, break free. She then seeks help to find out why.---So, this is a fanfic about why Rainbow Dash is feeling wierd. Something breaks the ancient curse who had lingered inside Raibnow Dash ever since her birth. Revealing two other ponies.Note, im not good with writning and grammar so dont expect top writning!Dont worry, there will be more chapters.How they look? Here:https://halonna.deviantart.com/art/Mlp-the-curse-fanfic-character-710241642?ga_submit_new=10%3A1508242334





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Equestria.

The sun was risen up by Celestia far away in Canterlot. The sun was seeking in to the room where Rainbow Dash slept.

Raibnow Dash woke quickly due to the sun coming to her face. She opened her pink eyes with excitment. She jumped out of her bed. Rainbow Dash gave quickly stretches to her body and to her great wings. She easily yawned from her sleep. 

She went later on towards the door. Rainbow Dash opened it and the fresh air high in the sky came in. By having her house high in the clouds, she spred her wings and took off to the air. She easily flapped with her wings as her rainbowed colored hair followed the wind. Rainbow Dash smiled by being in the air and watching herself. She gave a quick glance to her body, gave a big smile to her cutiemark which was a cloud with a 3 colored lightning bolt coming from it. 

Rainbow Dash continue to fly her morning rutine in the air. She quickly flew around most of the land. Checking everything was clear of trouble.

But a sudden burst of pain came to her chest. She yelped by the sudden pain and stopped in the air. She looked down but saw nothing. 

"Weird." Rainbow Dash said. she maybe hasent stretched enough. 

Despite that, she continue to fly but slower. Luckily, it didnt came back. 

Raibnow Dash decided to go to Ponyville. She could use something to eat and maybe see any of her friends.

Rainbow Dash then dived to the land. The speed increases by the second. But she then thought about the pain and slow down just a bit. Being in Ponyvile now she landed on the ground close to a shop which sold bread. Rainbow Dash went there a quickly bought bread as her breakfast.

She went to sit on a chair outisde. As she ate the final bite, the pain came back. It was little stronger but she bite her lip to not to scream. But to her fear as she looked to her chest were it hurt, it glowed pink? Rainbow Dash started to get worried. She hasent seen anything like that. She came quickly up to see to Twilight Sparkle. 

With that in mind she flew to Twilight Sparkles castle. Hoping that she has the answer.

\----

Twilight Sparkle was up early. 

The purple alicorn walked in the great room with the map of Equestria on it. Around it was seats to each pony and to their cutiemarks on top. The walls and the room was filled with gem stones who was colored soft purple. 

Twilight Sparkle walked in ther with a few books levateting in the air with her magic from her horn. 

"Twlight!" Spike yelled from the main door.

"Coming!" Twilight yelled back. She quickly dropped the books to the floor and went quickly to the door. 

Twiligth arrived and saw Spike, a small dragon with the color of pink body and green horns. She then saw Rainbow Dash had entered the building. Rainbow Dash then later came closer to her.

"Twilight. I need to tell you something." Rainbow Dash said with a neutral face. 

"What is it?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"I have gotten ummm.. Theese weird pain in my chest.." Rainbow Dash said confused. "I just got them today in the morning!"

"Pain in your chest?" Spike said curious.

"Yeah but.. I thought i saw some sort of pink glow on the second time for like 10 minuets ago..." Rainbow Dash said with a worried face.

Twiligth thought for a moment.

"Lets go to the library." Twilight Sparkle said as she walked there. Rainbow Dash and Spike followed after her.

Twilight Sparkle looked in the library. She searched anything with pain and something with pink. She had checked the books with her magic as the books flew pass her. She then stopped.

"Why cant i find anything?" Twilight said disapointed.

"Maybe this is something Celestia know about...?" Spike suggested. 

"I belive s-"

But Spike and Twilight was interupted by hearing Rainbow Dash scream. Spike and Twilight saw clearly as the pink glow came from the chest strong. The glow stopped but it left gray fur instead of blue there. The area seems to be pulsating with great magic.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twlight yelled as she ran to Rainbow Dash which was shaken crazy. Twilight held on the her to support Rainbow Dash.

"What was that?!" Spike said.

"I dont ... Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight said loud as she say that the blue pegasus close her eyes and her body felt heavy. Twilight let her rest on the floor with her head close to Twilight.

"Stay close! I teleport us!" Twilight Sparkle said as she summoned a teleportation spell to her horn. The great magic of white shine and in a blink, all of them was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia and Luna helps Twilight Sparkle with this mysterious magic.

Twiligth Sparkle was in Canterlot main hall with Spike and Rainbow Dash. 

After a quick teleport, Twilight was happy to see Celestia sitting on her throne down in the hall. Celestia saw this and went quickly to them.

"Twilight!" Celestia said as she came close. Celestia, a white alicorn with flaoting mane and tail with the color of blue,green, pink and purple. Her cutiemark was a sun, then saw the situation.

"What is happening to her?!" Twilight said loud while she was scared.

Celestia didnt answer but went to Rainbow Dash to check. She let soft yellow magic come from her horn to the pegasus body. Celestia saw in her mind that a great magic was inside Rainbow Dash which was desperate to come out. And that the procedure was almost complete. Celestia then choosed a decision. She let her soft yellow glow go back to her horn and looked at Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Something great wants to come out. We need to let it do it." Celestia said.

"What?!" Twilight yelled. "She can die!" 

"No. She wont. But doing the opposite would." Celestia said determind.

Twilight Sparkle didnt said anything. Gave her trust to Celestia in hope Rainbow Dash wont die. 

After a while, the pink glow came back to Rainbow Dash. It was greater and and spread to the pegasus entire body. Later, white magic came out, creating an orb around Rainbow Dash. Celestia, Twilight and Spike shielded their eyes. As the glow fainted, they all stood chocked.

After the magic eruption, it was now 2 ponies. One was a pink pegasus with blue mane and tail. It had 2 blue lightning bolt as cutiemark. The other pony was a blue earth pony. Her main had red, orange and yellow color and her tail green,blue and purple. Her cutiemark was a rainbow.

As the others stood chocked, Luna, a blue alicorn with dark blue and purple floating mane and tail. Her cutiemark was a moon, entered the hall. The others stared at her when she entered.

"Celestia!" Luna said. She later got closer to the ponies on the ground. 

"Luna, i didnt know..." Celestia stuttered.

"Calm down sister." Luna said clamy. "I knew what happend. I saw that in my dream." 

"Did it say something?!" Twilight said loud as she went closer to Luna.

"Only that this would happend. Why i do not know." Luna said. "Now, lets figure out who they are."

Luna went forward the ponies on the ground. She went to the pink pegasus. Luna touched her with her hoof. The pink pegasus quickly woke up with eyes wide opened. 

"Ouuuch." The pink pegasus said. Twiligth recognoized the voice. It was the voice of Rainbow Dash! She went quickly to her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said as she hugged her. But the pink pegasus was confused.

"Twilight? What happend? My name is Firelfy remember?" Firefly, the pink pegasus said. Twilight by that words, backed away still scared.

"No, your Raibnow Dash!" Twiligth said.

"What?" Firefly was still confused. 

Twiligth was about to say something until Celestia came and stopped her. Celestia nodded to Luna and Luna went to wake the blue earth pony. Luna did the same with her hoof, but the earth pony slowly woke up.

"Wha?" Her voice was soft and calm. Not that full of energy like the old Rainbow Dash.

The blue earth pony slowly stood up. Looking around.

"Who are you?" She asked. That made Twilight more confused.

"Im princess Luna." Luna began. "This is my sister Celestia, This is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." Luna took a paus as she saw the blue earth pony gather the information. "Do you know who you are?"

"I..." She took a paus. "Im Rainbow Dash." The earth pony said. Twilight yet again wanted to say something but was interupted again by Celestia. 

"Anything more? Like, what does your cutiemark means?" Luna asked.

"Cutiemark? What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked. She noticed how they gasped. Rainbow Dash looked at the pink pegasus who looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Firefly ofcourse!" Firefly said proud just like the old Rainbow Dash.

"Allright!" Twiligth Sparkle said loud. She couldnt contain the thoughts anymore. She went in the middle of the group. "So, when this happend, we got 2 ponies. One is clueless and one is acting like nothing happend?!" Twilight yelled as she was getting more confused and little panicked.

"Twilight..." Spike said to try to calm her down but failed.

"No one is going to act like this is weird? Why is everyone hidding that? I want the old Rainbow Dash NOW!!!" Twilight yelled harder as she smashed her hoof down in anger and confusion.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia said loud. Clearly do not like the way Twilight is acting. " We will figure it out. Now, you need to calm down and stay away until you can think again!" Twilight was stunned by the words. "Luna and I will help theese ponies to their room in the meantime to rest." 

Luna and Celestia guided Firefly and Rainbow Dash out of the hall, leaving Twilight Sparkle and Spike behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the situation has calmed down...
> 
> Hopefully!

Celestia guided the blue earth pony Rainbow Dash to a guest room. Luna guided Firefly the pink pegasus to another guest room.

Rainbow Dash slowly walked behind Celestia. She looked around in the castle she was in. She has never seen a castle like this before, but something in her mind told her the opposite. But she cant remember. Despite that, Rainbow Dash continue to follow Celestia. She was now led to a great door. Celestia easily opened it with her yellow magic. Inside, was a big bed in beautiful carved wood frame. Silken bed clothes and a great mirror close ot the bed. There was a small table with a lamp close to the bed with a book on. There was a great carpet on the floor which was soft. 

Celestia then stopped in the room. "This is your room at the moment. Feel free to rest anytime." Celestia showed her hoof to the bed. 

"Thank you." Rainbow Dash said unsure. She walked to the bed. Rainbow Dash touched it and felt how soft it was. 

"I will leave you at the moment. Call me if something happening." Celestia said as she walked to the door but stopped. "Also, i excuse for Twilights behavior. She just got stressed on that situation..."

"I-its okay." Rainbow Dash said and brought a smile. Celestia smiled back and walked out and closed the door.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she jumped on the bed. She started to feel tired and she could use some sleep. She then remembered the book on the table. Rainbow Dash then took her hoof to the book and placed it on the bed. The main title said Equestrian lore. Rainobw Dash had never heard of Equestria so she curious opened the book and read.

\------

Luna walked with Firefly to a great door which lead to a guest room. It had simillar decor like any guest room. 

Firefly went inside as Luna was behind. Firefly then went to face Luna.

"Luna, to be honest i dont know what is going on.... Might you explain?" Firefly said. 

"I dont know how much you can remember from the past morning, but you had a great magic inside you which wanted to break. Something that shouldnt be there in the first place." Luna took a paus. "By that it seems the earth pony was the magic inside you."

"WAit!" Firefly said. "You mean i had a pony inside me for how long?!" 

"It seems so. But im not sure. And i do not know how long." Luna said. 

"I hope we will figure it out." Firefly said as she sighed. "How long will i stay here? I want to meet up with my friends." 

"Hopefully just today." Luna said simply. "I will think about it. Now rest." 

"Okay." Firefly said simply. 

Luna then walked outisde and closed the door behind her. Luna then walked to meet up with Celestia. Not long enough she found her sister. They greeted each other with a quick hug.

"I have never seen anyhting like this Luna, im unsure how this will go." Celestia said honest. 

"We will figure it out sister. It could turn out good aswell." Luna said in to support Celestia. Celestia smiled back.

"Perhaps." Celesita said. "I need to find Twilight adn talk to her." 

"Do so." Luna said with a smile. They then leaved each others.

\------

The day was now becoming afternoon. The 2 ponies was still in their guest room. Firefly had sleept well. 

But Rainbow Dash?

After Rainbow Dash had read a few pages in the book she had desperate tried to remember why she didnt knew any of the facts. Why couldnt she remember anything? All she could remember was her name. Why? Rainbow Dash was close to get a panic attack by the fears of not knowing what was going on. But she calmed down herself. It probally was just temporary. And she was still curious about this place and world. So she decided to take that problem later. 

Then Rainbow Dash and Firefly was lead to the great hall again to meet up with Celestia, Luna, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. 

When they arrived, Twiligth stepped forward. "We have came forward to that i will take you to Ponyville. We will be on Pinkie pies party for welcome back." Twilight said. She then went to Rainbow Dash. "Im sorry for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?" 

"Yes." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight smiled back. 

"Nice! Cant wait to see them!" Firefly said with a smile. Twilight smiled back to her. 

Twilight Sparkle then went to the middle to Spike. "I will teleport us there." 

And with that, they teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Pinkie pie!
> 
> What will be their reactions?

"Ya sure thats true?" Applejack said questioning to Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie was busy with putting up decoration around her house. Applejack was standing behind her. Rarity and Fluttershy was the other side of the room.

"Absolutely pinkie positive!" Pinkie said with a high voice. 

"If ya say so..." Applejack said unsure. She then walked to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Im very worried dear from what we have heard." Rarity said to Applejack. 

"True." Fluttershy said in agreement.

"But it doesnt make sense! Twilight said something had happend to Rainbow Dash. And we are expecting one more pony aswell?!" Applejack said honest. Rarity and Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes. Hope it is nothing bad." Rarity added. 

"Theeeere heeeeere!" Pinkie yelled. She saw the purple magic outisde her door. Pinkie quickly opened it and gasped. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy was afraid. Then Pinkie later laughed and smiled. "Come in! Come!"

It was now their turn to gasp. Who walked after Pinkie was a pink pegasus with blue mane and tail. Later, came a blue earth pony with multicolored mane and tail. And last Twilight Sparkle with a neutral face. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy went straight to Twilight.

"Where is she?!" Rarity said loud.

"Sigh" Twilight the paused. "Rainbow Dash had some sort of magic inside her. When relevead it left theese 2!" She tried to say easy and quick.

"Thats it?" Applejack asked.

"We dont know more, not even Celstia does!" Twilight said.

"Well, then-" Rarity tried to say as she got interupted by the pink pegasus coming to them.

"Hey guys!" Firefly said. "Whats with the faces anyway?" 

"R-r...?" Applejack only stuttered. Firefly gave a confused look and then understood.

"Ooooh." Firefly chuckled. "The whole having a pony insdie you thingy. Heh." 

There was a dead cilent between them all. Firefly didnt like it.

"Look it is me! Applejack, We had a run in forest when i had my wings tied to not cheat. Rarity, you onced created butterfly liked wings to come to Cloudsdale! Fluttershy, You onced helped me with the tornado even i thought you wouldnt handle it!" Firefly said out. She succed since the other faces calmed down.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash. Its just weird." Applejack said honest.

"Its actually Firefly. Rainbow Dash is her over there." Firefly said as she pointe her hoof to the blue earth pony who was talking to Pinkie pie.

"Who is her?" Rarity asked.

"The pony who was inside her somehow..." Twilight said.

"How long? Fluttershy asked.

"Since she was born i think?" Twiligth responded. 

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said.

"Well, we better get to know her then." Rarity said with a smile. Then she walked slowly to her. 

"Shes right." Twilgiht said honest.

\-----

Rarity went her way to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. She heard how they talked about cupcakes flavours? When Rarity was just about behind her, she touched Rainbow Dash. The blue pony looked around and noticed Rarity. Rarity took a seat next to her on the table. The table had multiple cupcakes in different sizes and colors. 

"Nice to see you join!" Pinkie said with a smile. "She have told me some cool information!" 

"Ohh, then what is it?" Rarity said with a smile and looked to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gave a quick smile back.

"She told me that she reeeeally likes the colors of the rainbow!" Pinkie said. "And also she liked the hat you have with you over there!" P

"Really? You must have an amazing taste in fashion!" Rarity said.

"Oh? You made that?" Rainbow Dash asked. 

"Ofcourse dear! Its who i am and my cutie mark stands for!" Rarity showed her cutie mark which was 3 blue diamonds. "I got theese when i found a rock. I thought it was useless but when it breaked it was filled with gems!" 

"Wow." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know! It taight me that i everyhting can be beautiful on the inside. It dosent have to be shown on the outside!" Rarity said with pride. She was happy it went well so far. She then gave a glance to Rainbow Dash cutiemark and saw it was rainbow. "what about your cutiemark dear? What do you do?"

Instead of getting a quick respond she saw that Rainbow Dash went quiet and looked down. 

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. Pinkie pie leaned closer.

"I-i dont know...." Rainbow Dash said very low. She still didnt make eye contact. 

Rarity and Pinkie gasped. A pony who desnt know what its cutiemark stands for?! She has already a cutiemark for a reason!

\-----

But when they gasped and sound terrified. Rainbow Dash started to get more nervous and afraid and tried her best to avoid to cry. She hated this. She hated not knowing. She got no memory of her past! She dont know! 

Rainbow Dash heard how all in the room got silent due to very low hear her cries even if she tried her best to stop them. 

"Rainbow Dash dear? I didnt mean.... I didnt know..." Rarity said to calm her. But when she touched her Rainbow Dash quickly stood up from her chair. She did still stand. 

"Rainbow Dash? Twilight said as she arrived to her and made her turn around. She then took her hoof to her face and lifted it up. Twiligth then was chocked adn gasped by the sight. All around did. 

Rainbow Dash eyes was not only filled with tears and panic, her eyes was glowing colors of the rainbow. Rainbow Dash was now irriteraded by their gasps and such. She hated to be this diffirent. 

Rainbow Dash then decide to slowly but calmy walk outside the house to nowhere. She didnt care at the moment. She needed a moment alone. 

As soon she turned to walk, she was quickly stoped by Twilight. 

"Dont leave! We can fix this!" Twilight said. 

"Move." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight was chocked by that respond. 

"Running away from this wont solve it!" Twilight said. Her friends made towards her to stop her from running.

"But this time it does." Rainbow Dash said determind. She forced her way past them and bursted out of the door. She didnt look back. Whatever happend bakc there, she was happy that they didnt stop her a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop running away Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash ran like if something bad chased after her. She didnt stop, her heart beat was high. Her hooves worked hard on the solid ground.

She had run out of Ponyville. It was slowly becoming night. A few other ponies had spotted her but was confused and chocked. 

With tears coming from her eyes, and now her eyes glows?! What was going on?

Rainbow Dash had now entered a small forest not far away from Ponyville. Once she thought she was far away, she stoped. She could feel how her body was heavy and she breathed hard for air. She quickly laid down to rest. Now it was darker, she could see the glow around her eyes on her body as it reflected. Rainbow Dash was again unsure. 

Rainbow Dash hadnt decide how long she will be here. But it was better here then all the ponies looking at her like a freak.

\-------

"Seeing her yet?" Twilight asked nervous.

"Sorry Twi." Firefly said with a sad tone. 

"God, how can i be so stupid!" Twilight said with frustration. They had searched all places in Ponyville for Rainbow Dash. They havent found her yet.

"Twilight, stop blaming yourself." Rarity said to Twilight. 

"But still! I should have informed you better! But it was so much going on i..." Twiligth said as she sat on the ground. 

"Twlight." Applejack said as she walekd closer. " Ya havent done anything wrong. We just barely knew eachothers. We need to give her time." 

"Youre right." Twilight said. Applejack was right, Rainbow Dash needed time alone. As they got it, she was new to everything. No wonder she reacted like this.

Later came Fluttershy, she held a small bird with her hoof. "The animals have told me where she is." 

"What?" Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Firefly said. 

"Shes in the small forest, close to Ponyville." Fluttershy said low. "But i suggest we give her time." 

"Yeah, like shes a little lost!" Pinkie said with happiness to cheer the team.

"True." Rarity said.

"Can the animals keep an eye on her?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy said.

"Good. Lets rest. Its night." Twilight said. The rest followed her.

\-------

The morning came. 

Starlight Glimmer and Spike was her way to Ponyville. She had heard from Celestia what happend to Rainbow Dash. And that they were at Pinkies house. Spike was worried like Starlight.

Starlight and Spike later were at the door to the house. She knocked and waited.

Later, the door opened and Pinkie Pie was at the opening.

"Hey!" Pinkie said.

"How is it going?" Starlight asked. 

"Well, maybe good." Pinkie said unsure. " But we keep the spirit high! Come!"

Pinkie let Spike and Starlight inside and closed. Starlight and Spike saw the others sitting around a big table. Starlight then saw Firefly there. She was unsure what was happening. She looked for the other pony but didnt see her. A few of them looked tired aswell. Some was still positive. Spike and Starlight came closer.

"Starlight! Spike!" Twilight said. Twiligth was however tired by the look of her eyes. 

"Twilight, why are you tired?" Spike asked. 

"Oh its.... um.... I havent slept well!" Twilgith said with an unsure smile.

"Actually." Applejack said. " Thinngs started to go great until Rainbow Dash started to panic and ran." 

"What?!" Starlight said. "But..." She looked at Firelfy.

"Im Firefly." Firefly said. " Im the one who remember you starlight as well all here. The other one do not." 

"Its like Firefly is the spirit and mind!" Twilgith said. "And the other one is the color and body!" 

"Thats actually creepy." Spike said. He gained a few nods.

"I know!" Twilgith said loud as she laid her face to the table. Firefly gave an uneasy smile. The others looked worried.

"Well, were is she now?" Starlight asked. 

"In a small forest close." Rarity said. "We belive she needs a moment alone."

"My birds keeps an eye on her." Fluttershy said.

"Thats great." Starlight said.

The room went silent. Pinkie tried her best but all they could do is to wait. Wait for Rainbow Dash to calm down and hopefully return. Twilgith thought alot about that strange magic around her eyes. She have only seen unicorns with magic. A few times pegasus. But not an earth pony! 

They hoped this will be solved soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash have finally calmed down and now want her hair to get fixed.

Rainbow Dash slept in the forest until morning came. She was suprised that she would be able to sleep in a forest. 

She opened her eyes who was weak from all that happend on that evening. God, she felt little guilty to react like that. She even forced few ponies away!

Rainbow Dash stood up from the ground. she noticed her hair was messy. She tried her best with her hooves to clean the mess but didnt work. She sighed. She could really use an brush right now. She was interupted when a bird chirped. She looked up and saw a yellow bright bird sitting on a branch. It looked at her. Rainbow Dash looked at it for a while but then removed the eye contact. The bird then flew away. 

Rainbow Dash then decided to get back to Ponyville.

\-----

With heavy stepps Rainbow Dash was just outside Ponyville. She looked at houses and shops. She then thought about a brush. What did you pay now? Did you even pay? 

Rainbow Dash then took a deep breath and walked inside the village. She looked at a few ponies. Even males one. Somehow she didnt remember males suprisingly. Few ponies looked back with big eyes. But a few just saw another pony. 

Later Rainbow Dash spotted a fountain. She decided she could wash her hair in that. She could in a river or so but she knew it would be more cleaner with fountain water. Rainbow DAsh made her way towards the fountain. Not many was around which was good. She looked at the water. She then took her hoof forward and let it get wet. She then tried her best to stroke her mane. It kinda work, atlast it removed dirt and leaves. She did it again with her tail.

Once she was happy, she then saw something in the fountain. Something round with gold. Rainbow Dash picked it up. She decided to keep it, so she put it between her teeth since she didnt have a purse. 

She continue to walk and saw a orange pegasus stand infront a magazine shop. It pointed on a paper and the white earth pony gave it. Then the pegasus gave the coin and flew away. Rainbow Dash looked at her coin and saw it was simillar. She then decided to buy a brush. she propally wouldnt have the money to afford a purse or a bag but she really didnt like how her hair wasent brushed. 

Not long after, she found a house who took care of manes and tailes. Rainbow Dash lighted up and went inside. 

Inside, the house was not that big. Inside there was a few chairs with mirrors infront. There was a desk and there was a stair which led upstairs. There were 2 ponies sitting in the chairs and 1 was an unicorn who with her magic held scissors and cut the customers manes. 

"Good morning!" A pony said to her. It was a male pony with blue body and very short purple mane and tail. He had a black jacket on. His "cutiemark" was a schampoo bottle.

"H-hi." Rainbow Dash said with her coin between her teeth. She took the coin to her hoof. 

"So what do you seek today? I can get the best pony who can help you wiht your hair. The colors! Imagine what an true artist hooves can do!" He said.

"I would just... fix my hair?" Rainbow Dash said unsure. He then looked at her coin. 

"If you just seek to fix you hair to normal we can do that!" He said. Rainbow Dash nodded so he took the coin and went to the unicorn. He talked quickly and the dark blue unicorn nodded. She then went to Rainbow Dash.

"Please, take a seat." She said. She had curly white mane and tail and with golden jewelry on her. Her cutiemark was a pair of scissors. 

Rainbow Dash sat were the unicorn pointed. Rainbow Dash then looked at herself and was shocked.She looked like she had fallen through all kinds of trees. She was little dark under her eyes. She then thought about her eyes glowing?

Later, the unicorn came and put clothes on her so the hair wouldnt come to her body. Then the unicorn was quickly and focused when she brushed, cut and sprayed on her main. She didnt talk but Rainbow Dash was thankful for that. 

Then, the clothes was removed and she was done. Rainbow Dash looekd at her mane in suprise. The stylist had made her mane seperate so it showed at both sideson her neck. She had also made her mane natural curled. 

Rainbow Dash was really happy as she stood up. She looked how it matches her tail and it suprisingly did. Her tail was also little curled. The stylist made her mane fit her tail aswell.

Finally Rainbow DAsh went outside. She was inside there for 30 minuets. She decided she need to find Twilight and the others. 

\------

Fluttershy was now on her way to Rainbow Dash location. She had heard that Rainbow Dash was here in Ponyville and also in a stylist house?

She flapped calmed but quickly aswell. She kept her eyes sharp. 

Later Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash. she noticed that she had been to a stylist. Her mane was different. It somehow looked like more her. Fluttershy then flew closer to her.

"Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said low but high. Rainbow Dash heard that and turned around. She then remembered her.

"Oh.. i was just about.. find you." Rainbow Dash said usnure.

"Dont feel bad. We all need time alone." Fluttershy said calmy. Rainbow Dash felt better to hear that.

"Im really sorry of being such a mess..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Dont be. You reacted like anypony would." Fluttershy said as she smiled.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now, come." Fluttershy said as she guided Rainbow Dash to Pinkies house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Twilight is very intrested in Rainbow Dash magic now that the situation have now come to acceptance.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was at Pinkies house once again.

Fluttershy had lead Rainbow Dash to the house again, where she ran from. Fluttershy did understand. She knew why Rainbow Dash felt like this. 

Fluttershy then gave small knocks on the door and opened it. She went in first and then let Rainbow Dash inside. Fluttershy then saw that Starligh and Spike was here aswell. She just hoped that same thing would not happend again. Probally all hoped that.

Twilight and the rest saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Twilight was quick to go to Rainbow Dash and give her a hug. Rainbow Dash frooze when she was given a hug from Twilight. 

"Im sorry...." Twilight could say. There was no much to say anyway.

"I forgive you." Rainbow Dash responded. Then, they stopped hugging each others. 

"So, youre Rainbow Dash huh?" Starlight Glimmer went forward and introduced herself to the earth pony. "Im Starlight Glimmer!"

"Hi, yes thats me." Rainbow Dash responded and somehow liked that Starlight kept a positive spirit then she have meet before.

"Darling, Have you been..?" Rarity asked as she noticed Rainbow Dash mane was different and that she smelled like you wuld from a stylist house. 

"Yeah... After the running i just needed my mane to get fixed." Rainbow Dash said honest. She gave a smile and Rarity did the same.

"Now." Twilight said to get attention. "I do want to know why your eyes glowed like that before." Twilight tried her best to not sound chocked and all.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Yes, i would like to know aswell." 

The team was little suprised that she was willing to understand as they was. Twilight smiled big.

"GREAT!" Twilight said loud in excitment. "Lets do it in my castle!" 

"I want to follow!" Firefly said. She smiled to Rainbow Dash.

"Count me in!" Applejack said.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Ofcourse im in!" Rarity said.

"Always here!!!" Pinkie said.

"Me too." Starlight said.

"Same here" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash was speechless. Everyone wanted to follow and understand. She didnt know that they actually would care for her. For me? Her heart started to feel warm for being important to someone. She had never felt this in a long time.

\--------

After Twilights teleportation, they were at the big library. Twilight took forward chairs and table for them to sit. Spike was with Twilight helping her through the books. Pinkie went straight for the kitchen to fix something to eat. Firelfy followed Pinkie since she wanted something to do. The rest went to look through the books. 

Rainbow Dash did also look for some word with rainbow. She looked carefully through the lower section. 

After a while they hadnt found anything yet. But Pinkie and Firefly arrived with sweets and they took a break. Then they started to search again. 

"Found it!" Starlight said loud. The rest looked at her direction and went to it. Rainbow Dash was stuck to a book about todays species. She forced herself to stop reading and went to the others.

"What book is it?" Spike asked.

"Its a book about the special magic. The main text doesnt say much but...." Starlight said as with her magic flipped a few pages forward. "During the middle of the book there is about the magic of rainbows!" 

Starlight then went to the table and placed it down. Firefly and Fluttershy flew up to read. Spike went on the table to see. The rest tried to make space for all to see.

"It says..." Twilight started. " That this magic is hard to understand. And sometimes un predicteable. But, The most know is that this magic is connected to emotions like most magic but more powerful." Twilight took a paus." This magic have been rarely seen and have mostly shown on Pegasus and Unicorn. Not on a earth pony so far." Another paus. " From thoose who had it had usually different abilites, one is the rare Sonic Rainboom." The rest looked at Firefly who looked suprised. "The magic is unkown due to differetn ponies, but thoose who have it should be careful. The magic is know for being powerful."

Twilight was done from the reading, but her head spun with different theories and scenarios. She thought about Firefly and Rainbow Dash. Could Rainbow Dash have shared magic to Firefly?

"Awesome! I didnt know i had some sort of a rare magic!" Firefly said loud as she smiled.

"Sure it seems so." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash then went closely and silently to the book and looked at the pictures. She saw few sketches and paintings. One of the Sonic Rainboom. She really wondered how that looked like. 

But she looked away when the room went silent. She saw that the others looked at her nervously if she would run away again. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Im not running away.... You dont have to stare. It is unpleasant!" Rainbow Dash said and she saw how they instatly looked away. Suprisingly, what all did not exoect was that Rainbow Dash laughed. She gave a small laugh, but after stopped and looked again she went again to laugh and couldnt stop. Pinkie quickly went and laughed again with her. Then a few started aswell. 

Then, they all laughed together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash hangs with Rarity due to simillar interest. And discovers more about herself.

Rarity invited Rainbow Dash to her carousel boutique. Rainbow Dash was stunned by the sight of that building. She had never seen anything like that! 

Both ponies entered the building. Rainbow Dash saw a clear room with many mirrors, pony dolls, and tables and clothes. 

"So!" Rarity started to get Rainbow Dash attention. "I have many orders to come and i could use your help to help me finish the orders." 

"You run a shop?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, dear!" Rarity said with a smile. She then with her magic took forward a sewing machine and threads and clothes on a table. She took forward 2 chairs for her and Rainbow Dash. 

"Come and sit!" Rarity said as she sat herslef and started to sort the materials. Rainbow Dash came and sat beside Rarity.

"Now, im making a dress." Rarity started as she put on her red glasses and pulled a strong blue cloth and matching htread and started to sew. "The one who ordered it wants it to be blue, but also so it doesnt give a cold feeling like ice." Rarity then looked at Rainbow Dash. "Do you have an idea of what color i could use to not make the dress to cold?"

Rainbow Dash then thought for a moment. She then quickly looked up and looked at the table. She saw the colors who was there. There was orange, pink, red, green and yellow. 

"The pink would add a more of love feeling as such red would. So i suggest that. But the orange and yellow and red gives more fire and more warm. Green can give both cold and warm, its who you choose how strong the color is." Rainbow Dash with a pause. "So, Add pink since it is between red and blue. "

Rarity had her mouth completetly open at Rainbow Dash. She never knew how good with colors she was! The old Rainbow Dash couldnt even say what color gave a warm or cold feeling!

"Darling!" Rarity said loud as Rainbow Dash was suprised. "You are a master of colors! How did you know all about this?!"

"I dont know..." Rainbow Dash said as she looked down. She then saw her cutiemark which was a rainbow but with only three colors. Red, green and purple. She then thought about a cutiemark represent what you are good at. Would that mean... 

"Is that what my cutiemark stands for?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity. 

Rarity had her eyes open wide. She then slowly nodded. "Yes... YES! By the Celestias mane, we have found your purpose! By just knowing the colors, you can be an artist or an stylist and so much more! Anything with colors!"

Rarity then hugged Rainbow Dash who laughed happily. Rainbow Dash then hugged back. Rainbow Dash was releaved. She was starting to know more about herself! 

Later that day Rarity used Rainbow Dash knowledge of colors to make her outfits to the costumers. The day soon when to evening. Both had an amazing time. 

\-------

Rainbow Dash had slept over Raritys house. They became so quickly friends. 

But Rarity was requested at Twilight Sparkle as quick as possible. Why she didnt tell her. So, Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked through Ponyville to Twilights castle. 

They finally arrived and they went inside the castle. Rarity led Rainbow Dash through the rooms as she called Twilights name.

Then they entered the castle room where the map was. All the other ponies was there aswelll without Spike and Starlight. They all looked at one chair which was made of stone.

One chair, was broken halfway. You could see a mark with a cloud and a lightning bolt coming from it, who was there before but it was gone. Only the lines was there. Firefly, looked very sad. 

"Darlings!" Rarity said loud as she ran to them. She saw that they were worried. 

"We dont know how this could happend!" Twilight said to Rarity. "We dont know if this mean she is gone or just we need to get a new one?!" 

Firefly was very sad and upset. Her mark, her element, loyalty! Gone? But she still exist! She is here! Firefly just punched a rock who flew through the hall and flew quickly away out of the room. Rainbow Dash who was watching and listening saw that. Rainbow Dash then looked back and decided to follow Firefly. 

Rainbow Dash quietly walked out of the room. She looked arounf the hall and saw no pegasus. She then followed the hall and then heard crying. Rainbow Dash speeded up and saw Firefly cry in a corner. Raibnow Dash felt for an instans to cheer her up. She just cant let her cry like that alone! But how?

Rainbow Dash looked around. What could she cheer up Firefly with. Then she got an idea and quckly but silent to a direction.

After a while, Rainbow Dash returned back but with white pillow stuffing holding with her teeth. She somehow knew this would work.

She walked closer. She then saw Firefly look behind and saw the earth pony. Firefly then looked at the pillow stuffing and became confused. Rainbow Dash ignored that and went to sit beside her. Rainbow Dash then let go of the pillow stuffing adn moved it infront of Firefly.

"What are you d-doing?" Firefly asked with a weak voice from the cryings.

"Pegasus likes clouds right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Y-yes..? Firefly said.

"And i heard that you like to sleep on clouds. It made you to calm down. " Rainbow Dash said as she moved the pillow stuffing closer. "This maybe have not the same feeling as a cloud but it could support you now." 

Firefly then understood and touched the stuffing. She felt the lightness like a cloud but it is a different. But she smiled a bit by the thought.

"Also that the white color is calming. It reminds one of light." Rainbow Dash said to Firefly.

Firelfy just could only smile. she never knew that Rainbow Dash could be so supportive. And who in equestria would even merge her?! Who would remove such a soul from this world?! 

"Thanks. I really mean it." Firefly said as she looked at Rainbow Dash. Holding the pillow stuffing with her hooves. 

"Im just happy to help." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. 

Rainbow Dash then turned her head around and saw the others look at her with amazement and with hapiness. Twiligth looked like a proud mother. Rarity just creid a little by being so happy. Applejack just smiled happy and bowed her hat. Fluttershy just smiled deep inside. Pinkie couldnt hold her excitment.

"This is so excitning!" Pinkie yelled finally. Shaking the room with her voice and the others instantly stopped of what they did. Firefly snapped around to Pinkies voice. Somewhat calmer. 

"Guys, you are pretty much stalking now." Firefly said with a smile.

"Oh, uh we did?" Rarity asked confused and embarresd.

"I belive so. But we couldnt help." Applejack said.

"But, this brings us to is we got this together. We are who we are and nothing will change that." Twilight said.

"True." fluttershy said low. 

Then they heard a rumble to the room were the broken chair was. Instatly all ran to the sound. Coming in the room they saw the chair was fixed. Now with Fireflies cutiemark. Two big blue lightning bolts. 

Firefly swelled with pride. All can go well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy, Firefly, and Starlight Glimmer helps Rainbow Dash to find a home and also helps with Fluttershys animals. But they meet someone unexpected.

Firefly, Starlight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was at Fluttershy place in the woods. The house was filled with leaves and many small windows and doors for all kinds of animals. 

Twilight Sparkle was busy with Celestia and Spike to discuss more about the mystery of merging ponies. Applejack had to go to Sweet Apple Arces to help her family. Rarity had also work with her clothes. Pinkie Pie had to make more desserts and fix party stuff for other ponies in Ponyville. 

Fluttershy went inside her home with the 3 behind her. The house was very cottage like. It was very cute decorated and yet simple. There was many birds small and big flying around. There was one white rabbit named Angel who was on the couch and rest. 

Fluttershy flew and took forward animal food and went to all places to pour in food in empty bowls. The birds arrived and happily ate with their beaks. Angel woke up and saw the quests. The bunny jumped off the couch and went closer to Flutteshy. Firefly quickly sat on the coach. She motioned Rainbow Dash and Starlight to sit down. They did.

Fluttershy noticed that and grabbed a cookie jar and some cups with tea. She layed them on the table before them and sat opposite in a small couch. 

"Thank you." Starlight said when the tea arrived. With her horn she easily poured hot tea and took an flavor. 

"Thanks." Firefly said as she grabbed a cookie instead and ate it. 

"Thank you." Rainbow Dash said when she took tea with her hooves. She did get a little help from Starlight when she had little hard with her hooves. 

"Im glad that you followed me here. I could use some help with the animals." Fluttershy said.

"No problem. We can do this quickly!" Firefly said determind.

"But not so fast they get scared...." Fluttershy said back. 

Firefly then chuckled a little. "Yeah ofcourse." She then took another bite to her cookie. 

"How many animals do you have?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dont really own most of theese. I help them to survive and give them shelters. The one i truly own is Angel." Fluttershy said happy and she smiled.

"It is good to know they are in good hooves." Starlight said. 

Fluttershy nodded. 

"But." Starlight said to get attention. " Rainbow Dash, you dont really have a place to live right?" 

Rainbow dash was quiet a while. "No. Not really." 

"Well i was asked from Twilight to hlep you find a home." Starlight said. 

Rainbow Dash looked up confused. She never had time to think of a home. and where? 

"Do you have places you want to live? Any wishes?" Starlight asked.

"Well, Not to far from Ponyville but...." Rainbow Dash tried to say. "But a little alone due you are not used to this." Firefly finished her senteance. Rainbow Dash slowly nodded.

"We can fix that! Is there any specific kind of a house you want or doesnt it matter?" Starlight asked.

"I would like a place where there is style and also colorful. " Rainbow Dash said.

"Somehow familliar to Raritys? Starlight asked.

"Maybe, but not a store." Rainbow Dash said back.

"You seem to coem from Manehattan am i right?" A male voice came from nowhere. The ponies jumped up and looked around. But Fluttershy and Starlight relaxed when they knew who the voice belonged to.

Slowly the form started to appear infront of them. A long and thin figure with a feather wing and a dragon wings. He had a dragon tail and a dragon leg with a stag like leg. He had a a twisted big horn and a stag like horn on the other. Rainbow Dash was shocked by the creatures introduction. She immideatly stood up on 4 and backed away slowly. Firefly was quick to be close to her and showed she didnt need to run away.

"Discord! Why are you here?" Fluttershy said curious. 

"Well i felt an strange essence few days back. And it guided me here!" Discord said as he gestured to them. "So, Who are you?" Discord said as he crawled and twisted his long body to Rainbow Dash face which was terrified and tense. Discord only smiled back. ¨

"Back off!" Firefly said infront off Discord. Discord backed off but let out a small groan in displeasure. 

"She is Rainbow Dash. And this is Firefly." Starlight said as she went to them with Fluttershy behind. 

"But wasent Rainbow Dash an pegasus?" Discord asked as he took forward and magnifying glass and inspected Rainbow Dash and firelfy. "I could swear that before.... Or i could loose my sight!" Discord also made so his eyes were gone and played blind.

"Discord..... Theese ponies were merged. The one who was Rainbow Dash is her!" Fluttershy said loud and pointed to Firefly. "She is a completely new pony who was merged!" fluttershy then pointed to Rainbow Dash.

"Really? sounds like mergetuation." Discord said with his eyes back and the glass gone. 

"Wait? Mergetuation? What is that for a word?!" Firelfy said.

"You know about this?!" Starlight said loud. 

"Im Discord! I know everything!" Discord said. "And they arent the only one...." 

"What?!" Starlight said. "Why didnt you say anyhitng?!" Starlight was really pissed off.

"The magic is well made and well hidden. Even the best have hard to find out unless, something makes so that the spell is about to be broken." Discord said as he then teleported behind them. but he had Fireflys apperance and smiled. Firefly was very angry to see Discord tease them like this. Firefly flew to him and wanted to charge to him. But Dsicord teleported away to his true form.

"But that dosent change to that im am curious." Discord said as he again went closer to Rainbow Dash. But Dsicord backed away when he saw that the ponys eyes started to glow with the rainbows colors.

Rainbow Dash walked closer to Discord so Discord was close to the wall. "Listen dear. I dont know about you or who you are. but if you dont stop this childish behaviour i will then put you to place!" Rainbow Dash said with a steady tone.

"Geez, she is like my mother." Discord said but he wished he hadent. Rainbow Dash took her hoof to the claw of Discord and hold it strongly to the ground. Discord was suprised by that strenght. Rainbow Dash eyes was glowing more brighter. 

"i told you to stop." Rainbow Dash said simply but her voice was deep and determind. Her hoof which she had placed on Discords claw hand started to slowly craxk with rainbow energy.

"Rainbow Dash stop!" Starlight said but it didnt to anyhting. 

"Not until he says im sorry..." Rainbow Dash said and stared to Discords eyes.

"Alltight!Allright!!! Im sorry!" Discord begged and then the hoof was from his claw hand and he quickly inspected it. It left a hoof mark wiht rianbow colors which slowly faded. 

When Rainbow Dash backed away she calmed down and then saw the pain Discord had. She didnt mean it should hurt. Rainbow Dash felt very guilty. 

"im sorry Dsicord. I ... didnt mean to..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"No no. I get that message CLEAR." Discord said angry and teleported away.

Rainbow Dash stood there chocked. She sighed deeply and let her guilt ge to her. The others went to her and supported her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Firefly when she after a few days went back to her home. She hope it will not end for the worst.

Firefly flew high in the air with the wind carrying her beneth her wings.

Her blue mane and tail followed the winds current. Her hooves close to her body. 

She thought about the visit with Discord. Discord is wierd. He was unique in that way. However, Firefly wanted to go back to see her room. Afterall, she could sleep in her bed again but mostly also how the pegasuses and the wonderbolts wouold react.

Firefly prepared for the worst in her head. She hoped that they wouldnt mind her being pink and blue more? It is still her! It is Firefly were talking about!

Firefly then saw Cloudsvale. Giant clouds and pure rainbow dripping down. She took a deep breath and flew in. She flew quickly through the clouds and avoided most pegsuses. Then she found her house. She quickly landed infront of the door and went in. The door opened silent and when Firefly looked she saw it was dark in the room. She lighted the room up and saw the light blue walls, her cloud bed. Desk and mirrors. Everything. 

Firefly felt releaved but also little weird. She went inside and went to the mirror. She looked and saw a pink pegasus with blue mane. Her eyes strike blue. Somehow, Firefly smiled. 

Firefly then saw everything was fine as she left it. Good. Now, to the Wonderbolts.

Firefly flew again and quick. She saw the great landing area in the clouds. She also saw few Wonderbolts practice flying. Firefly flew down to meet down.

"Hey guys!" Firefly said to the other Wonderbolts who was chatting in a group, along with Spitfire. Spitfire excused the other pegasuses and went to Firefly. 

"Hey, can i help you wiht somehting?" Spitfire asked nicely. 

"No no! Its that i just wanted to fly by and see how it is going!" Firefly said. "Also when was my next flying training?" 

Spitfire thought for a moment. "I dont remember that we had a pink pegasus in our ranks?" 

"Look! i um..." Firefly thought quickly. Crap! They still think im the rainbow one! "I was Rainbow Dash but i wanted to go with a new style and went pink! And changed my name to Firefly! You know, somepony does that!" Firelfy was unsure she would take it but it was somehow honest.

Spitfire looked confused. "Well, you are Rainbow i mean Firefly in spirit! So that counts! Just telll us next time." 

"Ofcourse!" Firefly said saluting.

Spitfire lauhged. "Your training is tomorrow before evening. See you then!" Spitfire then flew away.

Firefly sighed out. That was close! She could loose her only dream here! Thank god they took it well! she just hoped she could say the same to her parents. And Scootaloo. Firefly spread her wings and took air. 

Firefly then was at her parents home. She was little shaken but she hoped they would accept her. firefly then very light knocked the door. It felt hours for her.

Then the door opened and Bow Hothoof opened with a smile. But his msile went to a confused look. 

"Can i help you wiht something?" Bow Hothoof asked.

"No, its me dad." Firefly said straight out.

Bow Hothoof stared at Firefly. That voice was Rainbow Dash! But the look?

"Honey, you might need to see this!" Bow Hothoof called. Firefly felt more and more shaken and scared. Dont be scared! Dont be scared!

Fireflys mother Windy Whistles came and was also suprised by the pegasus who stood at the door. Her dad quickly whispered in to her moms ear. 

"Dear, are you Rainbow Dash?" windy Whisltes asked honest and looked worried.

"Yes! It is i! But my name is Firefly now..." Firefly felt very bad to have her name changed. But it was her name! Saying her name is Rainbow Dash felt even weirder! She hoped taht her parents only could understand.

"Firely?" Windy Whisltes said confused.

"Look, i can prove it. Just let me in and we can talk about it!" Firefly said.

Her mom and dad looked at each others but nodded. They let Firefly in and went to the living room. Firlefly sat alone on her favorite couch spot and her parents infront of her. Still looking supisiuocs.

"Look i know you have many questions. And i will answer the best i can. But let me tell you why i look like this." Firefly gestured her body.

Her parents only nodded but was dead silent. They were worried. Firefly looked nervously around and saw many pictures of her but with her old apperance. She felt sick of why she actually looked like that.

"Okay. Few days ago i did my usual. But, i felt something in here." Firefly pointed her hoof at her heart. "So i went to my friend Twilight Sparkle, but i blacked out beacuse of the pain. Next thing is i was awaken at Canterlot with Celestia and Luna close by. And there was a whole new pony close to me and it was a blue earth pony." 

Firefly took a minuete. "It was then i was turned to pink and my name is Firefly. I have been.... Merged." 

Windy whistles and Bow Hothoof gasped and her mom started to tear up. Firefly felt really bad. they propably dont want me anymore.

"Honey." Bow hothoof said but it was at Firefly. "We... Havent told you everything...."

"What?!" Firefly said loud.

"Listen. When i was about to give birth, a dark shadow came. In a shape of an alicorn. It had a colorful spirit within her horn. She put it inside me and went to you. The alicorn said Sacrifies must be made." windy whisltes said but she cried alot. Bow Hothoof supporting her.

"But when it was over, i thought nothing had happend. But now?" Windy Whisltes ended her speech.

"Mom." Firefly said as she went closer. " I love you and dad as a family. It is still me who you fell in love with. And i love you as my parents for raising me." 

After that they all hugged close. 

\-------

Firefly was then back at Twilgiths castle. She easily opened the door and went quickly inside.

"Twi?" Firefly yelled loud.

"Firefly? Over here!" Twilight yelled back. Firefly dashed to her location. Twilight met firefly in one of the halls. 

"I got a important story to tell you." Firefly said determind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight gets the news, while Rainbow Dash sneaks out and have the best time of her life.

"Is it true?!" Twilight said loud after Firefly told her what her parents had kept a secret from Firefly. Twilight could only shake her head in stress.

"Yes, Twi!" firefly said in respond. 

Twilight stopped and took a deep breath. Letting her thoughts run in her head, she decided to think. Why would an Alicorn do this? Could there be more Alicorns then her, Celestia, Luna and Cadence? Or could someone be tricking them to think so? Could this mean there is a dark threat hiding underneath them without them noticing? Who else have gone through this?

Twilight then looked back and saw Firefly looked confused at her. Twilight looked at the ground. She have to do something.

"I..." Twilight could say. Right now she didnt know what to do.

Firefly came closer to her and put her hoof on Twilights back. "We will do this together." Firefly smiled. 

Twilight looked at Firefly and smiled back. And with that, she began to think of a plan.  
..........

Rainbow Dash was at her room in Twilight Sparkles castle. She felt very guilty for harming that creature. But she just couldnt stand his attitude. And infact she have never seen one with such personality before! 

One thing was clear, she need to know about her power. She never expected that her hoof could somehow summon rainbow magic. And she was getting tired by being in this room any longer.

Rainbow Dash went outside her room and walked in a fast pace donw the hall and then to the stairs. Entering a greater hall she then saw the main door. 

"Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

Rainbow Dash stopped at the dragons voice. She looked back and saw that spike looked at her confused. 

"I need some air, Spike. And i wont be far away." Rainbow Dash said with a smile in hope he would let you go.

"Ah ah. Does Twilight know about this?" spike asked, not falling for it.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Look, i really do need some air. And i bet that Twilight is busy. Just... Please. It is something i have to do." Rainbow Dash said honest.

Spike thought for a moment. Then he looked up. "Allright, but i will inform Twilight. I trust you, you know?" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I promise. You have my word." And then Rainbow Dash gave a smile back and went outside the castle. 

Rainbow Dash sighed and ran from the castle a little. She cant wait to get her own home soon. 

While Rainbow Dash ran towards Ponyville. Her mind went back about her magic. She quickly stopped and stood still. She looked around and decided to run behind Ponyville. If she could find a safe spot to try her magic without being seen and still close.... She then ran behind Ponyville and followed the village line. She then spotted few small forests and went to that direction. 

Luckily she found a small flat grass plain surrounded by small trees. Here, she could try her magic in somewhat peace. 

Remebering back, The rainbow magic is powerful and connected to emotions. And everyone had different abilites. But most important is to be careful. It is strong magic.

Rainbow Dash remember that her eyes can glow with the colors of the rainbow. But mostly it happend when she was in distresss or in a difficult situation. What could her eyes even do? Then lately her hoof could summon rainbow magic and leave a mark. And that happend when she was determind and demanded something like justice?

To start with, she tried to call back her glow into her eyes. She closed her eyes and focused on to call that magic. After a few seconds. She opened her eyes, and she not really suprised. Her eyes didnt glow since it didnt reflect on her body from that strong glow. Probally will figure it out later she thought.

Then to her hoof. She then went back to the feeling when Discord annoyed her friends. And somehow he enjoyed that. How? How can someone enjoy being so mean?! 

Rainbow Dash then felt her hoof feel strange and looked down. It worked! Her hoof was infused with rainbow magic who followed her hoofs form elegant. When she lifted her hoof it left a rainbow mark on the ground who then slowly faded and left a burnt mark. Somehow, this didnt scare Rainbow Dash. It was so faschinating. 

So far her left hoof was only powered. She then tried to make her right hoof powered aswell. It suceed. Her right hoof was also powered and also left a mark. Rainbow dash then walked slowly and was fasninated by how they left hoof marks on the grass. She felt powerful. 

Feeling overjoyed, she then noticed something else. She saw the reflection of rainbow on her mussle. Her eyes was glowing aswell! It can glow when she is happy! Without thinking, she jumped around like a child and giggled. She loved it! And the colors was so beautiful! 

By jumping around, she then made a jump which made her front hooves land hard on the ground, and the magic around it exploded and went to the air. It formed a rainbow.

Rainbow Dash gazed in amazment. The rainbow formed high in the air and went to its own loop down to the ground far away. 

By Rainbow Dash curisotily she reached her hoof, which her magic was now gone from both of her front hooves. When she touched it she expected it to go through. But it didnt. Someohw she felt her hoof was stuck to it. When taking her hoof away required some effoert but it worked. Then she got the craziest idea ever.

She took both of her front hooves and placed on the rainbow. She then took her back legs on the rainbow. She laughed. She was standing on a rainbow almost straight up from the ground! She then slowly walked up on the rainbow and the loop started to go straight when Rainbow Dash continue to walk further up. Now she was at the middle of the rainbow. And she was very high up. She could see easily Ponyville, Twilights Castle and even Canterlot far away. 

By Rainbow Dash excitment she then ran down the rainbow. wondering were it would lead her. As the rainbow started to angle straight down Rainbow Dash stopped running and glided down the rainbow. She could feel her speed increase and the air go faster around her. Before hitting the ground she leaped from the rainbow and landed heavily on the grass. To her disbelief the rainbow started to disapear. Then after a few seconds, the rainbow was gone. 

But Rainbow Dash didnt care. This was the best moment in her life! Even in her shortest time yet! She cant wait to show this to the others! With that in mind she happily walked to Twilgihts castle with a big smile on her face. And her eyes still glowed bright with the colors of the rainbow. Dancing on her eyes with joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia figures out the mystery with some help.

Celestia sat down on the balcony. Her head roared with thoughts. Her student, Twilight Sparkle have told her alot more. She have told her that Discord knew about this merge, and that a alicorn came to a mare who was about to give birth and put something inside her? What alicorn? Who?

Celestia just sighed. Why would an alicorn do this? And for what purpose? 

Celestia put down her letter, and stood up. She quietly walked inside and went to the library. If she could just find a sign...

When inside, she quickly used her magic and books came flewing to her. Celestia read the main texts of every book, and if she thought it could be it, she quickly checked inside.

After a few minuets, she was done. She groaned after her failure to find anything. She really needs help. Now. 

Celestia was about to go to the door when a blast to the door came. She stopped and saw that the door was unharmed, but it coulndt be opened. Looking behind her she saw Discord.

”Discord...” Celestia said. Discord was standing behind her and looked suprisingly serious.

”I know this is weird for you... But i got the information you need.” Discord said as he quickly summoned a chair and sat down. He then summoned a book in his hands.

”Why would you help me? I dont understand!” Celestia said. She was getting tired of all the mysteries.

”I want to help beacuse a great threat is coming. Ever since the emerge shadows have started to gather far away.” Discord said. ” And only the powerful ones can stop it.” 

”Since when did you care about saving Equestria?” Celestia demanded.

”Personal business.” Discord said quickly. ”And this darkness can actually defeat me if they are lucky.”

”Allright.” Celestia said as she sighed. ” But didnt you said you knew about this merge?” 

”Only a small part.” Discord said. ” Like i know why a merge was even made.” 

”How?” Celestia asked.

Discord snapped his fingers and they found themselves in a dark room. Celestia was confused until a white glow came to the picture. It was very hard to see who but it was shaped as a alicorn. Later shadow came infront of the white alicorn. Celestia was suprised when they talked. She never heard such language. It mostly contained mumbles. 

But luckily the shadow showed two other glows and how they became as one. Celestia looked at the white alicorn and it nodded. Then, they and the room disapeared and Celestia and Discord was in the library again.

”The alicorn made a pact with the shadow?!” Celestia said loud as she was furious. 

”Yes and thats why the shadow is coming.” Discord said.

”Someone broke the promise, and the shadow want revenge...” Celestia said. 

Celestias heart demanded justice and she would happily serve it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowly forces are coming....

Rainbow Dash finally calmed down. After trying out her magic she was somehow calm. It did suprised her.

After spending like, 2 hours she have now decided to go back. She was close to Ponyville so she wouldnt get lost.

She continue to walk until she heard something behind her. A whisper. Looking quickly back she saw nothing. Being more careful she walked little faster. Again she heard it. But this time she didnt stop.

Rainbow Dash was then blocked a shadowly wall. When Rainbow Dash was about to touch it it felt hard as stone, even if looked like water! Rainbow Dash looked behind and saw something big emerge from the ground.

A black hole came from the ground. Many black legs who looked liked insect legs came out. Then a great snake head with three eyes and big fangs. The eyes was glowing with red essence. The beast was then fully out, showing it was a snake with many, many insects legs. 

The snake didnt speak, but in her head it said : You broke the promise.

Rainbow Dash wasted no time and tried to run towards Twilights castle. Luckily the wall did stop and she could out run the beast. Or so she thought.

Shadow came and grabbed her legs and took her down. Rainbow Dash tried to get loose but it didnt work. She felt panic coming to her and how her eyes slowly started to glow again. The beast was above her. It stared at her and opened its mouth. The fangs became longer and the tounge swirled around the fangs.

Rainbow Dash screamed and tried to move more. But she was completely stuck. So, this was her end?

A purple beam came and hit the beast neck. The beast looked and saw Twilight. Twilight used her magic again but towards the eyes. It hit and the beast roared. Twilight quickly then flew to Rainbow Dash and used her magic on the shadow. It worked and Rainbow Dash was free.

”Cmon!” Twilight said as she took Rainbow Dash and ran with her closer to her castle. Twilight looked behind and was suprised that the beast just looked at them. It just stared.

Inside the castle, Twilight and Rainbow Dash closed the door and gasped for breath. Spike showed up and checked both of them. 

”What did you do out there?!” Twilight said worried. 

”I needed time alone!” Rainbow Dash said.

”Like summoning a beast?” Twilight said.

”What?! No, it came to me!” Rainbow Dash said in angry tone back.

”Look, we take this later! Twilight, Celestia is here and brought your friends aswell. She is in the cutie mark room.” Spike said quickly.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash nodded and went to the room.

As Spike said, there was Celestia, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Firefly, Pinkie Pie and Starlight. 

”Celestia? What are you doing here?” Twilight said.

”That i need to warn you! Shadow is after Rainbow Dash or Firefly for they are not merged even more! A alicorn made a pact with the shadows and now somehow the spell is broken, the shadow are furious!” Celestia said.

”Well, it is now here!” Twilight said and pointed outside.

”What?” Applejack said.

”A snake beast with insect legs and three red eyes was about to attack Rainbow Dash!” Twilight said loud. The others looked at Rainbow Dash.

”Its true.” Rainbow Dash said.

”Now what? We cant let it roam free!” Firefly said. 

”Who wants a beast anyway?” Pinkie said.

”And i am certenly sure that merge theese two back is out of question!” Rarity said determind as she stood close to Firefly and Rainbow Dash.

"Ofcourse we are not going to merge them. We can defeated it with powerful spells.” Celestia said.

”We will need a plan” Twilight said.

”But dont make it take to long. Who knows what damage it can do in the mean time!” Starlight said.

"We need to be in a place were we cannot harm other ponies. And quickly prevent the black hole they would emrge from, to become even bigger!" Said Celestia.

"But the beast and the hole came were i was...." Rainbow Dash then trailed off. The others looked at her confused and demanding. She sighed. "I tried my magic alone...?

"You WHAT?!" Twilight said loud. Rainbow Dash tensed. 

"Hey ya all! We can take that later. Rainbow Dash, Where were you before?" Applejack asked demanding but calmy.

"Behind Ponyville but still not to far. I didnt want to loose the sight of the village incase to be lost again!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It could work?" Fluttershy said.

"How?" Rarity asked.

"If we just... have some protection. After all, its somewhat safe distand." Fluttershy said to the group.

"It could work. With a good protection spell this will be easy!" Starlight added.

"This is our only chance, ponies. We cannot fail, or darkness will consume all." Said Celestia


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

They had finally set up a plan. Celestia teleported to Canterlot to get aid from her sister Luna. Celestia also tried to see if she could find Discord aswell. Twilight and her friends was in Twilgiths castle and helped to prepare aswell. Firefly kept an eye on the beast. Most helped Twilight to find a spell to stop the shadow. Rainbow Dash however only looked through the window to the outisde. She looked at the direction the shadow came and tensed. Could she avoid it? Will this be her end anyway?

With thoose thoughts in her mind, she still stared at the landscape. Seeing Ponyville from afar, seeing the nature and the sun standing slowly going down. It was beautiful if you didnt count the coming fight that is. 

Rainbow Dash then went back in time in her mind. She remember when she came here. Waking on the floor, confused. Then seeing ponies she never knew existed. She was welcomed to a whole new world. Later, she then remember the outbreak she got for not knowing. Everyone gasping at the sight of her. If she was a monster. She remembers fixing her hair in a Barbershop. She remeber supporting Firefly and how everyone looking at her but proud. She remembers the visit at Fluttershy. Meeting Discord and talking about living in a own home. And the newest memory, her rainbow magic. 

What Rainbow Dash have learned is that running away from problems wont solve it, you need to face it to move on. For your sake and others.

Rainbow Dash then thought about her friends? Were they still her friends? Or are they still helping her? The only one she could consider a very good friend is Rarity. They had so many simillar intrest. 

But that dosent mean she didnt like them, no. She liked all of them. For being who they are. For being unique.

Rainbow Dash decided to think of this later, she stood up on all 4 and walked back to the others. As Rainbow Dash went closer to the room she heard alot of mumblings. Peeking in with her head, she saw that some were stressed and some was scared. Like Applejack was concerd for the safetly of the ponies, Fluttershy terrified, Pinkie Pie kept her positive attidue, Rarity concerd and Twilight determind. 

Rainbow Dash entered the room and saw she was spotted by Rarity. Rarity smiled and walked to her. 

"Are you okay, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Rainbow Dash said. 

"Hey, we will get throught this." Rarity said as she placed her hoof on her back.

\--------

Now, the ponies with Celestia and Luna close by, were at the dark hole. 

They were acompined by Starlight Glimmer. She insisted to join so she did. 

They couldnt spot the beast anywhere. Some thought it went back to the hole. 

The ponies wasted no time to waste. So Celestia and Luna walked forward with Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer. With their magic they will close the hole and cleanse anyhting that is left from the shadows.

Celestia began to glow her horn, followed by Luna, Twilight and Starlight. Together their magic connected and gathered above them. Then a beam went straight to the hole, and the hole slowly began to close. 

By that action, they heard a hiss behind them. Looking back, they saw the snake beast again chargig to the alicorns and the unicorn. 

"Keep that away from us!" Twilight yelled as she and the others continued to channel the magic.

Firefly went straight in to the fight and charged right to the beast. She hit the beast on the snake body, preventing it to get to the others. The snake beast hissed again and tried to attack Firefly with its fangs. Then, the snake beast felt something hardened on its legs, looking down it saw Applejack with a lasso running around its legs and tightened. The beast then fell down. 

The fight wasent over, the snake beast then focused. Its eyes glowing more red, somehow flames came to its many legs and burned the lasso easy. Then the beast used it serpentine body and sent Applejack away. Firefly was quick to catch Applejack. 

Rarity used her magic, creating magic gems and sent it to the beasts eyes. the beast avoided at its best but one eye got hit. It roared then hissed and quickly charged to the unicorn. Rarirty was quick with not being attacked by the beasts fangs. 

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went together and charged at the legs. But they forget that the beast legs grabbed them. Pinkie tried to be released, but Fluttershy bite the leg and the best let go of that one. Fluttershy did it again and again until she was free. Firefly and Fluttershy now helped Pinkie to be released as Pinkie cheered loud when being rescued. 

The beast now understood that it was getting occupied when it heard the hole becoming smaller. The beast then went to them again.

Starlight however, had an eye on the fight. She saw that it was going, and took a risk. She stopped her magic wish gave effect to the others. The other alicorns had now more pressure but didnt stop. Starlight quickly went behind them and made a shield around her and the alicorns and focused on that. They couldnt be disturbed. 

The beast saw that and still continued, by it didnt expect it would be so strong. The beast used it fangs and bite the shield, the shield didnt gave up but it could as long the beast continued. And Starlight was already on half energy.

Firefly flew high in the air. And she went straight up. She needed her sonic rainboom to push the beast more far away. Giving a glance back, she then turned straight down. Firefly felt the air becoming harder as she went faster. Firefly saw the lines began to gather to the point it would explode. 

A loud boom came and a circle of rainbow showed in the sky. Firefly had immense great speed with rainbow behind her. She charged at the beast and succesfully pushed the beast away for many many meters. 

The beast landed hard on the ground. As it stood up, it realized it was so far away from the hole. the beast knew it was failed. It failed. Curse them. Curse them all! 

The beast roared in rage and even if it knew it failed, the beast still wouldnt be a coward and hide in the pony land. The beast roared loud as its fangs glowed more green and it dripped. It went fast and quickly to them again. 

What suprised the beast more was the pony it was after came into veiw. But it ran on foot with glowing rainbow eyes and hooves. And it crackled with such power. 

With one more push, Rainbow Dash ran to the beast. The beast went stright down and attacked with its fangs, Rainbow Dash alsmot avoided it. As she gained a scratch. But the jumped on the snakes head and landed hard. Her rainbow magic on her hooves exploded and teared the snake beast apart, left only shadow and smoke left. 

Rainbow Dash fell far away from that explosion. She landed hard and gasped for air. she looked at the beast and saw it was fading with the shadow and smoke. Rainbow Dash then felt a sting on her neck close to her leg, looking at the wound she got. It was a black line and glowed green. Somehow the green started to spread. 

Rainbow Dash then passed out.

\----------

Back in Canterlot, Rainbow Dash was getting a treatment for the wound. Sadly for her, the alicorns power couldnt completely remove the scar. But they did remove the poison who could over time kill her. 

Laying in the bed, in the room she was first introduced to, she somehow smiled. She was happy for that beast to be gone. 

The sound of hooves came and by the door entered Rarity with a gift she held with her magic. Later companied by Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Firefly and Pinkie Pie. 

"Im so sorry that you gained a scar, dear." Rarity said. "But i got something you would like." 

Rarity put the gift on Rainbow Dash bed and Rainbow Dash opened it. She gasped by the sight. It was a scarf, but white like a pearl who had many nyans of purple and blue. It had a symbol of a rainbow on it who she could use to let the scarf stay still. Rainbow Dash couldnt speak, instead she cried and her eyes glowed very low rainbow. Rarity went to her and hugged her. Rainbow Dash hugged back and held tight like it was the last time. 

The rest came and hugged Rainbow Dash aswell. Letting Rainbow Dash be happy at this moment.


End file.
